1. Field
The present invention relates generally to storing of equipment. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a collapsible storage rack to hold equipment, such as sporting goods.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Organizers used to store sporting equipment are known in the art. For example, organizers are used to store equipment for baseball or softball games, such as softball bats and caps. Conventional baseball equipment organizers are often portable, and some transportable organizers are configured to be disassembled into a portable configuration. Other organizers are configured to be adjustably sized.
Prior art organizers are deficient and exhibit various limitations. For example, transportable prior art organizers that are adjustably sized or require assembly are awkward to shift between the portable configuration and a configuration for use. In addition, prior art transportable organizers present numerous locations where the organizer can pinch or snag adjacent objects, particularly when the organizer is being transported.